marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Hibbs (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Australia | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Height2 = (5'11" to 7'7") | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = (206 lbs to 377 lbs) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Australian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superhero, Mercenary; formerly Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | Creators = Marc McLaurin; Scott Benefiel | First = Cage #13 | HistoryText = Early Life The interior decorator Brian Hibbs had a long time desire to become a super-villain, and he was principally inspired by Frank Oliver. After Oliver's death, Hibbs spent many years learning skills similar to his. He then worked for a criminal corporation in Mississippi as the new Kangaroo but was defeated by Luke Cage. His first encounter with Spider-Man resulted in a easy defeat. After escaping from police custody, Hibbs searched for a rematch with Spider-Man, and lost again. He was freed from prison by Grizzly along other less-respected Spider-Man's foes like Spot and Gibbon to form the Spider-Man Revenge Squad. Although they could defeated Spider-Man, his internal problems led to every one fighting each other, Kangaroo was sent to prison, where he started building up his fighting skills and strength, which he hoped might later give pause to his opponents. Kangaroo then found himself incarcerated in Seagate Prison where superhuman powers are dampened. Once again following his idol's path, Hibbs trained to become a master combatant. He gained a name for himself as a fighter, alongside Batroc the Leaper, another supervillain gifted with powerful legs. After going to failed treatments seeking for superhuman mutations, Hibbs tried to have a normal life as a professional baseball player under the name of Billy Bob Jenks, but his super-star status was pulled down when his criminal past was revealed, returning to his life of crime. At prison, the stress and exertion made his mutation attempts effective, increasing his size and strength. Kangaroo was captured by Alyosha Kraven and imprisoned in his menagerie of animal-themed heroes and villains. He was seemingly killed when Kraven's devolved the captives to their bestial state and set all of them free. Ends of the Earth After gaining freedom, Hibbs started a superheroic career in Australia. When Doctor Octopus suspiciously offered to world's leaders to revert the Greenhouse Effect by using a giant web of satellites (which could be used also to speed up the warm-up), Spider-Man distrusted him and started a crusade to destroy Octopus' satellite factories and missile launcher facilities along Black Widow and Silver Sable, he asked for help of other heroes around the world such as Kangaroo to destroy the plants nearest to them. When Hibbs entered one facility in Australia, he was ambushed by Lady Deathstrike and was seemingly killed. Hibbs survived, and apparently returned to his villainous (or at least mercenary) ways. He was later recruited by the Owl to aid in Boomerang's raid on the Chameleon's base of operations. | Powers = | Abilities = Brian Hibbs is at the peak of physical fitness and a good fighter. He has also worn a suit of armor that conveys the following abilities. The Kangaroo is able to leap up to great distances thanks to his armor. In armor, he has a semi-prehensile tail, a pouch level cannon, enhanced strength, agility and endurance. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}